


Deviancy Chronicle

by marukusanagi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Tried, gladnis - if you really try, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Insomnia is a city where Shinra enterprises created and expanded their business of androids, and Ardyn is the was the majority stockholder the shares. He was the guardian of his nephew, Noctis, after his parents died in a car crash, and with him came Ignis, his android servant.But one night something happened





	Deviancy Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a bug it molested me all past week. I did it remembering EP Ignis and my current play of DBH, is not actually a spoiler for it, I only based on Kara's path and this happened.

**October 1, 3018**  
**8 AM**  
**Insomnia Citadel**  
_**Ardyn Izunia house** _

“Hello Marshall, I’m Prompto, the android send by Shinra.”  
Cor stopped listening to the other agent’s report to look at the kid - android that just presented itself. Dressed in blue jeans, a shirt and the jacket that showed his number code - MT 100 -, with the Shinra logo on the front. It had blonde hair that seemed a chocobo ass, purple eyes, and freckles. It looked more like one of those designed for an amusement park than a police field job, but some uncomfortable shiver run in Cor’s back - some kind of deja vú.  
Loqi snickered behind them, and Cor made him a nasty eye. He really couldn't stand that brat.  
“Hello, I’m-”  
“I’ve heard you. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, after all the victim I the majority stockholder of their shares.” Cor turned to the victim, a middle forties man with long red bangs and dark circles under his eyes. The bloody Ardyn Izunia was reported as “unresponsive” by one of the housekeeping androids, and then the police found him in the middle of his room, with a broken neck. It looked like he just got a bath and was going to have some fun, or was some post-mortem symptom. One of the forensic covered with a blanket, but the image of the body in the floor, the head facing the other side of the body and the member up was something that’ll haunt him for a while.  
“We checked the housekeeping androids, they’re clean and working perfectly.”  
Prompto moved around the room and looked at the bedside table.  
“The information we have about Mr. Izunia is that he lived with his nephew, a ten years old boy named Noctis, the son of his sister. The boy is the only family he had.”  
“Yeh, I remember. The boy was under some long treatment after the crash where his parents died four years ago.”  
Prompto sat next to the body, the sensor in his forehead changed from blue to yellow, surely analyzing the evidence. He extended a hand and touched the small line of blood next to the deceased head.”  
“Gross.”, pointed Loqi, wrinkling his nose.  
“He’s been dead for at least seven hours.” he got up and confronted Cor. “And the boy?”  
“We haven’t found him.”  
Prompto walked straight out of the room and went to the corridor. A door with a moon signaled the destination.  
“Hey!”  
Prompto entered the room: it was what you could expect from a kid, messy and toys, with books about the astrals and an old Carbuncle toy discarded in the floor. It looked like it had received much love. Prompto analyzed the scene with his special visor and the couldn’t find any trace of human blood, but there was some thyrium - the blue blood of androids. He carefully observed the room, and some drawings got his attention: Noctis, his plushie and a man with glasses. A photo under a pillow revealed it wasn’t a person: an android. A prototype gave by Mr. Sophiar to his late friend Regis. The android was Noctis nanny and servant of the Caelum’s, and it looked that he went with the boy.  
“Iggy…”  
“The school reported that the kid or his android never showed up”, said Cor next to Prompto.  
“There are traces of blue blood in the floor from Mr. Izunia’s room to here.” he connected to the security system of the house and could see the footage. Late in the night, a tall android left the house with a kid. “He may have become deviant. It makes no sense.”  
“What?”  
“Ignis was programmed and designed to always obey and protect its masters. He would destroy itself before hurting them…”  
Cor grabbed the photo and after a while spoke.  
“Their masters were the Caelum’s, right? Maybe Izunia wasn’t his master under his view…”  
“Cor”, Loqi called them from the door, “You gotta see this…”  
The face of the young detective looked troubled, something unusual in him. Cor followed him back to Ardyn’s room with Prompto behind. In the room, the body was now totally covered and somebody discovered a secret opening in a wall. Full of papers.  
“Photos…?”  
“Nasty stuff. The guy was a fucking pedo.”  
Loqi spat to the coved and a forensic yelled at him. Cor felt his stomach turn just from a quick look at the photos and gave them to the agents for evidence.  
He turned to Prompto, and the sensor was yellow again.  
“I believe… that he was protecting the boy.”  
If Cor didn’t know, he could swear that the android voice failed for a second.  
“It seems so… but why he took the boy with him?”  
“Ignis was created to serve and protect the Caelum’s. He may have entered into a crisis and only thought that he could protect the boy taking him away from here. After all, when Mr. Izunia death was discovered and he is found guilty, he will be destroyed.”  
“A swore protector… but if I’m not mistaken, he is also a very smart android, doesn't he?”  
“Yes. He has an extended database with many topics, like cooking, human care, languages, self-defense, and can connect to other androids wirelessly.”  
“Are you sure there’s nobody else who could receive them?”  
A quick search, the sensor yellow for a second.  
“The Nox Fleuret family was close to the deceased parents of the boy and had a legal fight over his guardianship. I think their daughter was very fond of him.”  
“The Nox Fleuret are in the other continent…” Cor sighed, tired of all this. “I think I had enough of this. Let’s go to the precinct and look for the options a deviant android and a kid have…”

* * *

 

**October 3, 3018**  
**22:45**  
**Insomnia Port**

He was stunned. He had killed a human. He had killed him. His mas-  
_ERROR_  
Ow-  
_ERROR_  
nOctis _uncle._  
He rewinded the night memories meanwhile they traveled in the bus. The man again got high with red ice, got wasted and horny and finally tried to touch Noctis. He tried, really tried to don’t hurt him. He attempted to make him enter in his senses, to use his body but Ardyn this time didn’t accept the offer. He was ordered to stay meanwhile he watched the touch himself and speak what was going to do to the boy.  
Everything turned red. Error messages flashed in his vision. His body didn’t respond, but his mind fought. So hard. And then the wall fell and he planted in front of the man.  
They fought. He really never wanted to hurt him badly or kill him. But Ardyn was beyond reason. He threw an ashtray to Ignis and hurt his hand, but then Ignis react and hit him hard. The man fell like a ragdoll with the head turned around.  
He reacted fast, went to Noctis room - and discovered him hiding in the closet; put him a jacket, shoes and they run. They had to reach Avalanche, fast before Shinra went after them.  
“Iggy… we missed Carby…”  
Ignis caressed the boy’s head. He would die for him. Noctis was his life, and he swore to Regis to always protect him.  
“I’m sorry, but we can't go back for him…”  
“I know… if we go back, they’re going to pull us apart… and they’ll destroy you…”  
The houses and buildings passed by. Ignis had taken off the sensor, so now he was like any other human if he was careful enough. Noctis got close to him.  
“I’ll always be by your side.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes.”  
They got off near the docks. Many forgotten vessels were discarded, and carefully they got in a big ship, rusted and broken. Ignis carried Noctis in his arms, and then, deep inside the ship, a big android showed in front of them.  
“Androids only.”  
Ignis let Noctis in the floor and put a hand up, retrieving his skin and showed the white “flesh” behind.  
“And the boy?”  
Ignis got in a defensive position.  
“He comes with me.”  
The android put the hands up, in a sign of peace.  
“I’m Gladiolus. You can call me Gladio.”  
“Ignis. And he is Noctis.”  
“Nice to meet you both. Welcome to Avalanche.”  
Ignis looked around. Several androids, a few in good shape a many with damages and some were permanently disconnected. Most of the androids had a defeated appearance, nervousness or were angry with the world. Noctis grabbed his hand, scared of them. The place was evidently somber. He looked for a place where Noctis could sleep since they were running for two days now. When the boy settled and fell in a deep slumber, Gladio approached them.  
“We need help. Noctis has people who can take care of him in France.”  
“This kid… is the heir of Shinra?”  
The rest of the androids turned at them. Ignis got uncomfortable.  
“He is just a boy. So, if anyone tries something, they'll have to pass over me first.”  
“Relax, please, we are all in the same boat. We are all deviants for one reason or the other. What you ask is hard, but not impossible. I have just a question, why did you run?”  
“His uncle… was a nasty man. He wanted to hurt him… I didn’t mind if he used me… but I could not let him hurt Noct. And I promised his father I would watch over him. If I stayed I would be destroyed or my mind rebooted… I would lose myself… and Noctis would lose the only connection he still has with his parents.”  
Gladio touched his face, connecting to him. Their minds communicated in silence, he saw Gladio’s past as a soldier in a faraway country, fighting with other androids for the scarce resources. The day he saved a puppy in the desert, his love for old books. Gladio saw Ignis presentation to Noctis and the days they've shared together. The love the android felt for the child.  
“Your heart is… beautiful” said Gladiolus.  
“And you’re actually very kind”, replied Ingis, finally feeling safe in his presence.  
“I’ll help you both. I’ll be your shield.”

 

* * *

**October 4, 3018**  
**14 PM**  
**Insomnia Precinct**

Prompto was sitting in Cor ’s desk, meanwhile, the marshall received orders of chief Amicitia. He closed his eyes and looked for the connection. It was rejected. Usually, he could connect to any android in the city, but Ignis had disconnect itself from the network.  
He knew Ignis from the files in Shinra, and also could connect to his actions. But he had a mission, and it was to catch all the deviants before the virus spread more.  
“Prompto, we’re leaving.”  
“Yes, marshall Leonis.”  
Cor drove for an hour, to a lost gas station in the outskirts of Insomnia. A hammerhead shark signaled the place, and a girl smiled at them in the entrance.  
“Grampa is inside.”  
The young girl let them into a small house, more a garage than home. An old man was sitting in a chair and looked at the visitors with annoyance.  
“Mister Sophiar-”  
“Cut the crap boy. Only Cid.”  
Cor looked a little misplaced, but he recovered fast.  
“You are the creator of the androids and the original OS that runs in them. Also creator of the Caelum’s android, the SC 300.”  
“Ignis.”, added Prompto.  
“Yo, a MT 100, right? The latest model…”. Cid admired Prompto for a long moment. “Ignis was a custom-made model for them. There’s no other like him.”  
“So that’s the reason you made him multitasking? Or, better, a perfect bodyguard”, inquired Cor, and the old man looked at him with a mixture of despite and boredom.  
“Mr. Cid”, intervened Prompto, after checking the change of the behavior of the expert, “do you know the origin of the error that produces deviancy?”  
Cid got up from his seat, with a little of effort. He walked over Prompto and looked him in the eye.  
“You’re a really fine one, don’t cha? The expression of your eyes, the way you talk and move”. Cid touched his face and made the android look to the sides. “A perfect boy that wish he will become real.”  
“I think you’re mistaken. I’m only an android, programmed to fulfill my mission” replied Prompto, without moving his face. Cid wrinkled his nose and left him go.  
“Yeah, yeah… Well, Ignis’ protocol was to protect Noctis. Always. I put a little of everything on him. He will die before leaving him or even suspect some kind of threat can exist, so you must be prepared for that. The deviants are like humans: unpredictable.” Cid returned to his seat and looked at them. “Only a deviant can detect and understand another deviant. That’s all I can tell yah.”  
Cid drank from a can of beer and told them to get out. Returning to the car, Cor got a call from the precinct: they detected the fugitives in the port area.  
While driving to the new destination, Cor decided to speak to his companion.  
“Do you think is true? That this android truly feels something towards the kid?”  
“A deviant, like any other android, cannot feel emotions. Is an error in its program, that makes it crash and gives it confusing commands, so it makes it believe that those errors are emotions.”  
“Uh”, they stopped at a light. “So, if we had to destroy this android…”  
“I hope we can stop him and retrieve it to Shinra for testing, after all, Ignis was a really logic type and a masterpiece. But, if the innocent are put in danger, I’ll do what is needed.”

 

* * *

 

**October 5, 3018**  
**7 AM**  
**Insomnia Bay**

 

Noctis always was a heavy sleeper and Ignis always had to fight to make him got up in the mornings. However, this time the boy didn’t complain when Ignis woke him up and made him eat some cereal bars an a box of milk.  
Gladio had told Ignis about a transatlantic train that could get them to the other continent. If they got into the transatlantic, they could be safe and Ignis could save the boy.  
“I like your hair”, said Noctis. Ignis had changed his dark blond for a lighter tone and fixed his hair up, also grabbed a pair of glasses. Changed his attire to a more fancy style and also make Noctis dress a little more casual so they could pass as an uncle and his nephew. Gladiolus dressed in a long jacket that covered his tattoos and fixed his hair so it looked less intimidating.  
The others androids didn’t like that he gave his help to a human child and his protector, some even accused him of treason of their cause, but Gladio answered that theirs was the cause all of the androids that were deviant and tried to achieve some personal desire. And if Ignis wished to take care of this boy, he wasn't going to discuss it.  
Gladio drove then in an old car that they had stolen and left if a few streets from the station. But when they reached the station, a police operation was on. It was already 8 AM.  
“Shit”, cursed Gladio, covering his companions. “The train leaves at 8:20. There's no way we can pass their checkings, and even if we do, it would take us too many time and surely we’ll miss it.”  
A drone flew over them and a siren screamed.  
“Iggy!”  
Ignis grabbed a bottle and threw to the drone, making it fall, but by that time some policies had detected them.  
“Run!”  
Ignis grabbed Noctis hand and run back to the car.  
“Gladio!”, screamed Noctis, because the big android stayed behind.  
“Don’t worry princess, I told Ignis was going to be your shield”, he stayed in his place and the police surrounded him, pointing his guns. “See you later, Ignis!”  
Ignis felt bad for him, but Noctis was his priority.  
“No Iggy! We can’t leave him!”, the boy freed from his protector and run back to Gladio, who already was on the floor and bleeding blue after knocking out two agents. The remaining one was pointing at his head.  
“Noctis!” Ignis jumped in the middle and knocked the agent, and then helped Gladio got up. They started again to run to the car, but a shot at the leg made Gladio fall a few meters of the vehicle.  
Ignis turned to confront the android, a blond one.  
“Give up. This nonsense must stop.”  
Ignis covered Noctis.  
“I was protecting him. That man was evil and was going to hurt him.”  
Cor appeared next to Prompto, also with a gun in hand.  
“We know. We found the photos. Now, give up, and let us take Noctis to a safe place.”  
Ignis evaluated the man, it wasn’t lying.  
“If I give myself in, I know was it's going to happen. I’ll be destroyed, or my will be memory erased. I promised Regis to always protect him, and Noctis to always stay by his side.”  
“You killed a human! Your program had crashed and the error had made you deviate from your mission. We can’t let those as your keep going”, Prompto pointed to Ignis head, but when he pulled the trigger Cor shoot him. The android fell, with a confused expression on his face. Ignis hurried to grab the weapon that fell from his hand and pointed the agent.  
“Hey, stop!”  
“Why?”  
“I was contacted by the Nox Fleuret family. They ask me to save you both from Shinra, and this was the only option.” Ignis didn’t give up, and Cor dropped his gun. “Analyze me if you think I’m lying. I just feel a little sorry for this one, he is an MT, programmed only to serve his protocol. I meet several when I was in the army.”  
Ignis dropped his guard after a moment of hesitation.  
“What about Gladiolus?”  
“My request was only you two…”  
“No! Gladio is my friend! I won't let you hurt him!”, Noctis run to hug the fallen android.  
“... but I believe it can be negotiated.”  
“And the MT?”  
“Is a shame to let that fine model be only a tool of ambitious humans… I think Cid would be interested in make him some changes.”, he grabbed his phone and made a call. “I have them. Yes, the boy and the android are fine. They also have a… pet. Yes, I’ll take them back.”  
Noctis got up and got close to Cor.  
“I know you! You served to my father once! Uncle Cor!”, the boy threw his arms to the man and Cor made the same. “I missed you.”  
“Hello, kid. It’s been a while.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Look at this, a one-shot complete!!! I’m a little proud, even when I couldn’t put all the feelings and things I wished, I could make a proper story with beginning and end. And this time I used Grammarly, so I hope this time is a little better because I have no beta. I know I still have two more stories to finish, but this hasn’t left me alone all this past week, so here it is this. Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
>  


End file.
